Death of the Dragon of the West
by TomMaier
Summary: A look into how I think Iroh's funeral would go.


Zuko, looking back on his time with him, would have changed everything he'd done to his uncle if he could. He would never have said the things he did, done the things he'd done, or treated him the way he had before having his revelation. A tear slid down his face. He'd sent out the messenger hawks yesterday morning and was awaiting the arrival of those he'd contacted. He sat in the Royal Garden, watching the turtleducks swimming happily. Now and then he'd toss in a few bread crumbs. The sound of footsteps, slow and cautious, approaching broke his train of thought and he slowly turned to see the very boy that had brought peace to the world only a few months ago. Staff in hand, Aang froze in his spot under the Fire Lord's gaze. When he saw a smile come to the man's face, he smiled himself, continuing his advance on him. Aang bowed respectfully, only to be brought into a tight hug by Zuko. With a laugh and a smile, he returned the gesture.

"How are you holding up?" Aang asks in a whisper.

"Well, I'm doing better than I thought I would be." The two continued talking more and more. Sharing their experiences of the months of separation, and hopes of the future. One by one, the rest of the Gaang began showing up. Sokka and Suki on a war balloon from Kyoshi Island, Katara from a Water Tribe boat, and Toph mysteriously appeared with no mode of transportation. The six continued catching up, laughing about the old days, and easing the sorrow they felt. After the day had passed, everyone went to their assigned room to prepare for the next day's events.

As most fire benders do, Zuko and Aang woke with the sun, meeting in the dining area unplanned. zuko asked his staff to begin preparing breakfast while Aang sat down happily eating his fruit. As the day progressed and everybody readied themselves for what was to come, Sokka dressing in his warrior's attire, Katara in a flowing blue Water Tribe funeral gown, Toph, along with Katara's help, dressing in a simple, yet elegant, green kimono, and Aang in his ceremonial Air Nomad gown, met with a red suited Zuko, Fire Lord cape and shoulder wear on the palace entrance. The young war heroes looked on to see a large crowd of people from around the world gathered in honor of the death of the old general. Zuko sat in silence as the Fire Sage went through the speech given at the death of a Royal Family member. Lost in his own thought, Zuko began reminiscing his times with his uncle.

_Hmm...deadly poison...or delicious tea?_

_It was in my sleeve the whole time!_

_A man needs his rest..._

_Can you feel the energy flowing in, down, up, and out?_

_I know you shouldn't cry over spilled tea...but it's just so sad..._

It wasn't until he felt a nudge on his arm that he broke his concentration. He shot a questioning look to the young Avatar who mouthed the words _It's time to light the fire_. Nodding, Zuko hesitantly approached the large stone bed where his uncle's body rested. _It looks like he's only sleeping..._ Zuko thought to himself. He raised two fingers and held them to his uncle's burial gown. Closing his eyes and looking away, he allowed a flame to leave his finger tips. The Fire Sage began talking again.

"And it is with great honor that he bestow the Fire Lord's emblem upon the head of the Fire Prince."

Lowering himself to one knee, Zuko felt the golden symbol of the Fire Nation slide into his top-knot band.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the Sage shouted.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the crowd returned. Zuko kept a blank expression on his face, but if you looked close enough, you could see his lips moving, forming inaudible words. The song he'd heard his uncle sing year after year on the day he'd lost his son.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow._

_Like fragile, tiny shells_

_Drifting in the foam._

_Little soldier boy_

_Comes marching home._

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home._

**Based on a work I'd seen on ifunny. Thought it'd make a good one-shot. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
